Isn't This What You Wanted
by megbricks
Summary: "He doesn't care about you Mac sweetie. It's been what? Four years? And he's still not even civil to you" He said still holding her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. "Is there a problem in here?" Will asked from behind Brian. Brian immediately let go of Mackenzie and turned to face Will.


Mackenzie slid around the newsroom quickly. She had been trying to avoid Brian since the moment she first saw him in the newsroom a month ago. She knew that Will had brought Brian in to write the article purely to wound her. Having Brian and Will constantly around her, looking over her shoulder, and critiquing most every move she made, was tortuous. Seeing the two of them side by side, Mackenzie was able to see how badly she messed up, and Will knew and thrived off of that.

"Hey Mac" She heard Brian say from a few steps behind her, but she didn't stop walking in the direction of her office.

"Yes Brian." She said keeping her tone flat, and she refused to turn to look at him. She opened the door to her office and walked through it stopping only to put the papers she was carrying onto her desk. Mackenzie turned around when the silence did not cease. She crossed her arms and looked up at him unimpressed. He stepped closer to her before speaking.

"How about we go get dinner tonight after the show?"

"Why you're supposed to be stalking Will not me." She said coldly.

"Because we haven't spoken to each other in five years. I thought we could catch up." He suggested, slowly inching his way over to her.

"After the 'big mistake'" she said clearly referring to Brian. "I went to Afghanistan, Iraq, and Pakistan to cover stories there. I got shot at a few times, got knifed in the stomach as a result of which I now have a massive scar across my abdomen. And now I'm back here, working for the man who hates me because of my fuckup with you despite every effort I've made to repair our relationship. And now you've returned making everyday of my professional life hellish and awkward." She paused. "That's pretty much it. I don't really care to know you've been the last five years, so you can save yourself the energy and just leave me to do my job." She said. She was proud of the way she spoke to him. Usually around Brian she got frightened and couldn't speak much less rebut any plans or attacks he made at her.

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think." He chuckled moving even closer. Mackenzie grew visibly uncomfortable, all strength and momentum she had visibly fleeting her.

"No not particularly. I actually thought I was being pretty tame. I hardly even cursed at you." She said looking away.

"Why don't we just have dinner tonight. Then," He began sliding one finger on her arm, sliding it up and cupping her cheek. "We could head back to my place."

* * *

Will was walking down the hallway of the newsroom to his office. When he looked up to see Mac and Brian in her office together, standing only a few feet apart, and speaking what appeared to be civilly, you never really know with Mac though. He looked away immediately, trying to hide his jealousy and anger. He had brought him back here torture Mac not to bring them back together. He risked another glance up through the glass doors at them. This time he saw the events taking place in Mac's office completely differently. Brian was cupping her cheek, and she was squirming away from him. He leaned in to kiss Mac, and she turned her head before he pulled Mackenzie's face back facing him, what looked to be forcibly. Will had wanted her to feel uncomfortable and miserable, but not get harassed by this total asshole. Feeling responsible for what was happening he decided it appropriate to intervene.

* * *

"Brian stop," Mackenzie said, trying to make it sound like a warning, but it sounded to him like she was begging.

"He doesn't care about you Mac sweetie. It's been what? Four years? And he's still not even civil to you" He said still holding her cheek, forcing her to look up at him.

"Is there a problem in here?" Will asked from behind Brian. Brian immediately let go of Mackenzie and turned to face Will.

"No, and if there was it wouldn't be any of your business." Brian said facing him, both of them glaring at each other before Brian exited the room.

Will turned to Mackenzie, expecting a 'thank you', but instead, she all but ran out the door of her office and turned the opposite way that Brian had moments before.

"Mac, wait." Will said, but she refused to stop. 'Damn how does she walk so fast in those.' He thought referring to the Christian Louboutins she was all bit sprinting in, keeping her head low. Once they got out of the main newsroom and into the hallway, Will ran to catch up with her, passing her a little and grabbing onto her gently to stop her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Will asked holding onto her arms gently.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." She turned away from him, but he kept her still.

"Mac," He said again.

"Why do you even care, isn't that what you wanted to happen. You've been waiting to see me like this since I got here." She said finally looking up at him, tears sliding down the curves of her cheeks.

"Mac, I'm not going to lie, I wanted to make you miserable by bringing Brian here, but I never wanted to see you so broken, regardless of our past."

"Bullshit. He just treated me like a fucking whore in my own office Will! You've wanted to see me in this much pain since I told you I cheated on you. And that's what hurts more then bullets grazing, or being stabbed, knowing that someone that you've loved for years, wanting nothing more then to see you miserable." Mac said, now sobbing completely.

"Mac, I would never want to see you pushed around like Brian just did." He said pulling her into a hug, allowing her to cry onto his chest. They stood there for a few minutes, Mac crying and Will trying to comfort her. "I do care about you. Brian was wrong."

"You heard that?" Mac said looking up at him. Her sobs had died down into a few silent tears gliding down her cheek. Her makeup was smudged from all the crying, but Mac still looked gorgeous to him. She never looked anything but gorgeous to him. To him she was perfect.

"Yeah, I did." He paused, "You want to go calm down at my place?" He asked. "We can order pizza and watch the Monday night football game?" He suggested.

"You can't leave. You have to do the show, I'll be fine."

"I'll have Sloan fill in for me, and Jim can cover for you. ACN won't fall to shit if we miss one night." He said. "Go get what you need from your office, and I'll go talk to Charlie. I'll meet you in your office in about 10 minutes. "

"Kay," she said separating herself from Will and began walking toward her office, hoping to God she didn't run into anyone on her way there.


End file.
